<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growth by Valerin Berenghar (Valerin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460414">Growth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerin/pseuds/Valerin%20Berenghar'>Valerin Berenghar (Valerin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerin/pseuds/Valerin%20Berenghar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lifetime ago since they’d ridden into Hawksbridge – or at least, that was how it felt. The more Nimue thought about it, the more it felt like it’d happened to someone else. Like it’d been a different Pym, a different Nimue that’d ridden in on Old Boy with the hope of escaping everything that ever was.</p><p>-</p><p>A standalone prompt fill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nimue/Pym (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Edit as of 22/11/2020</b> - I decided to make each prompt response a separate fic instead of baking them all into one story. </p><p>This was written for the "Growth" prompt generated from our prompt channel on the <a href="https://discord.gg/j3sc7pSKAq">Lancewain Discord Server</a> -- come and hang out with us! </p><p>On a finishing note, nothing is beta-read and probably won't be -- I apologize in advance. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lifetime ago since they’d ridden into Hawksbridge – or at least, that was how it felt. The more Nimue thought about it, the more it felt like it’d happened to someone else. Like it’d been a different Pym, a different Nimue that’d ridden in on Old Boy with the hope of escaping everything that ever was. A long time ago, someone had told her that life could change in the blink of an eye – she’d never understood that at the time, but as she looked over the bustling town square of Gramaire, she realized that life had indeed changed the moment they’d first heard the sound of screams and clashing swords upon their return to Dewdenn.</p><p>Everything had changed so drastically after that moment, after that blink of an eye. Some mornings when sleep was slow to lose its grasp, she often forgot where she was. A blissful moment where she believed with her heart and soul that everything was as it used to – that mother was still alive; that the place she once called home still brimmed with life. A moment where she forgot who she was, and who she’d become.</p><p>“You’re quiet.”</p><p>Nimue blinked out of her stupor; an invisible string yanked her shoulders up as she sat straighter, head turning quickly to the familiar voice. A small, gentle smile tugged at Pym’s lips as their eyes met. In the afternoon light, her fiery hair almost glowed. The summer day had dotted her freckles darker.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Nimue replied as she managed a timid smile, but the way Pym tilted her head to the side with a knowing look to her face only prompted Nimue to drop the act. One of the first memories she ever had included Pym; years of it just being them had rendered it possible to just feel the air and they would both simply know if something was wrong.</p><p>“You were staring out in the distance again.”</p><p>“I was just thinking.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Nimue looked away, back to the bustling town square where Fey and Man-blood weaved past each other like oil and water. The bench squeaked a little when Pym scooted closer – their knees came to touch, and then she was reaching out, hand coming to grab Nimue’s in a firm, comforting squeeze.</p><p>Warmth blossomed in her chest, hand coming to gently squeeze back. When she looked up at Pym again, it was easier to hold her gaze.</p><p>“About how different things are,” she confessed, voice nothing more than a whisper. The words blew out the light behind Pym’s smile – a sense of melancholy slithered around them, but instead of pulling them apart, it pulled them together. After all, they had both endured the same hardship, the same losses, the same pain.</p><p>If there was a destiny for everyone, it worked in wicked ways. When she’d been little, mother had massaged her legs every night for a whole month when the growing aches had become too much, and perhaps this feeling – this ache settled deep in her chest was a growing ache, too.</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do about that,” Pym said carefully; almost as if it was a forbidden thing to say. Her frown made her look sorrowful, lips curved down and big eyes filled with worry. “We can’t go back.”</p><p>“I know,” Nimue said and then she was squeezing Pym’s hand again like it was the only thing grounding her. “I know,” she said again, wanting to believe it. She wished so badly that she could live in that brief moment between sleep and awake; where everything was good, and they weren’t in the middle of a bloody war where she had to pay the ultimate price.</p><p>In the end, perhaps it didn’t matter that things were different – not when she could almost see the end of her rope coming up. A sense of finality shadowed that thought; it carved into her with such ferocity that it almost left her breathless as she leaned closer to Pym who immediately slung an arm around her, hugging her close.</p><p>As she listened to Pym’s faint heartbeat, Nimue couldn’t help but hope that there was a life after this and that they would meet again. When they’d been young, the kids their age had always talked about soulmates and finding the perfect one – Nimue had never believed in such things, but she did believe that people could grow to become soulmates and maybe that was what had happened during all their years of friendship, of love.</p><p>“You are a horrible liar,” Pym admonished gently. Nimue could hear that she was smiling – at least a little.</p><p>“I know,” she confessed with a timid smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always welcomed. I'm also on Tumblr if you want to follow me there --  <a href="https://valerin-berenghar.tumblr.com/">Valerin Berenghar.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>